The Fake Engagement
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: Annabeth & Percy have known each other since they were 12, and worked together since they were 24. They HATE each other. But what happens when Athena wants Annabeth to quit her job to run her family's business? OR Annabeth can marry a stranger for his money. What if...she was already married? It could be faked, right? Athena didn't NEED to know he wasn't rich. Or really her fiancé.
1. Prologue

**Hi. So I got inspiration for this story from watching the movie** **The Proposal** **with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. It's not going to be the exact same, but I just liked the overall plot, and it gave me inspiration to write this story. I hope you enjoy, and if you're new, don't forget to check out my other stories! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Her heels clacked against the hardwood floors. She glared at anyone she thought wasn't doing what they were supposed to be doing. She ignored the good mornings, and hellos as she walked towards the offices. She walked in, and her scary, startling grey eyes, analyzed them all. They _looked_ like they were working. They all sat at their cubicles, typing on the computers, answering phones, drawing up plans, some were heading towards the copy room. She nodded her head in satisfaction... but there was something missing... or rather someone.

* * *

1 hour earlier...

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Percy groaned, and rolled over to try and block out that horrible sound.

"Stop..." he mumbled.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Go away..."

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

 _"_ Go. Away."

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Shut up!"

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"GAHHH!" His fist slammed down on the clock, resulting in a very dented pile of plastic. _Oh crud. Just bought that._

His hand searched his beside table for his phone. He was up, so mind as well do something. He found it, and brought it to his face, still sleepy eyed.

 _7:00._ He groaned, and tried to go back to sleep. Wait... he shot out of bed.

He had one hour to be at work and standing next to his boss.

Knowing traffic, it was gunna be forever.

"Nonononono. Shootshootshootshoot." He grabbed the last clean suit he had, and a blue button up. He sprinted to the bathroom still trying to button up his shirt, and tie his tie.

"Crap! Why didn't the dang alarm go off earlier!" He mumbled to himself, as he quickly brushed his teeth.

He took a swing of Listerine... probably not the safest method, but he was in a rush.

Once he finished, he looked over at the clock... ten minutes had already past.

Rushing into the living room, he quickly shoved all his papers and stuff back into his briefcase. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet, and rushed out the door.

As soon as his feet hit the pavement...something felt weird.

He looked down.

"CRAP!" He raced back inside, and tried to find his shoes.

He ended up finding one in the couch, and the other on top of the cereal boxes in his pantry...don't ask.

He once again looked at the clock on his phone.

He had less than forty five minutes to get to work.

He rushed out the door once again, and got in his car.

He turned the key, and... nothing.

"WHAT?!" he banged on the dashboard.

"COME ON! I HAVE TO BE AT WORK IN THIRTY MINUTES!" he huffed, and pulled all his things out of the car.

Sprinting down the road, he dodged people, cars, and a food stand. He stopped in front of Hestia's Hearth, and swung the door open.

The line had just reached the door, and it looked like they were low on staff this morning.

He internally groaned. _Well there goes another team minutes of my time_. He looked at his phone. Thirty minutes left.

"Percy!" His head shot up.

At the cashier station, stood a girl with his two drinks. He let out a sigh of relief, and rushed in front of everybody, ignoring the many death glares he received.

"Oh gods. Thanks Raquel! You saved my life!" He said grabbing the drinks, and rushing out of the store.

He was running again. Dodging cars, people, food stands, and also this time, honks, shouts, food, and some very _interesting_ and _colorful_ language. This was, after all, New York.

He dashed down the side walk, and came to a stop in front of the building.

Swinging the door open, careful not to spill his drinks, he dashed past co workers and delivery boys.

"Hi, Sarah!" He called out to the secretary at the desk.

"Cutting it close now are we, Jackson?" She yelled back as he rushed around people, trying to get to the elevators.

"Late start! Gotta go!" The elevator doors were closing. _Come on!_ Almost there, almost there. He sprinted as fast as he could... made it!

He rammed into the inside of the elevator, but thankfully the drinks didn't spill.

 _Wow. Can't believe I made it._ Someone cleared their throat.

He turned his head to the side, still panting, to see one of his best friends staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sooo, Perce...you look...great." Percy sighed, still breathing heavily.

"I got up late, got dressed late, then I ran out with no shoes, then my car broke down, so then I had to run all the way to Hestia's to get the boss's stupid coffee, then there was a really long wait at Hestia's but then Raquel saved me, then I had to run back out, while dodging a bunch of stuff and people, then I almost spilled the drinks more than once, then I... oh wait...that's it." The elevator dinged. He rushed out.

"Bye Grover!" He turned around to call to his friend. _WHAM!_ He ran straight into a janitor (how ironic), and one of the drinks splattered all over his shirt... and it was his boss's drink too.

"Gahhh!" He flicked the drink off his hands. Grover ran up to him.

"Perce? What happ-" _Think Perce, think._

 _Lightbulb._

"Gimme your shirt."

"What?"

"Give me. Your shirt."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going in looking like this." He pointed at his shirt, which was now dripping warm coffee.

"Bu-"

"No buts! Just gimme your shirt!" Percy waved franticly. Grover sighed.

"You owe me big time." Grower took of his coat so he could unbutton the shirt. He handed it to Percy, and Percy handed his shirt to Grover.

"Thanks man." He put the shirt on. He grabbed the remaining cup, and made a mad dash to the offices. Ten seconds left.

* * *

A worker stood guard, waiting for the sound of her heels to alert the rest... the clicking of heels got him typing on the computer in a matter of seconds.

 _demon owl coming in for landing!_

Yes, it was a weird code name, but it got the job done.

All around the offices, computers lit up with the one message.

Workers flew to their cubicles, throwing magazines in their desk, exiting out of games, pretending to walk to the copy rooms, picking up phones and answering fake calls, throwing away paper airplanes, and trying to stealthily move against/ blend into the walls, hoping she wouldn't see them.

She stopped in front of the offices, scanning the room.

She looked down at her watch, and stood there for a minute.

She was about to open her mouth to say something when Percy rushed in.

"I'm here!"

* * *

 **Sooo...whatdya think? Like? Hate? Comment if you think I should continue this plz! I hope you have a great day, and don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories! bye! :D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. Engaged!

**Hey guys! So it looks like you guys really do want this story to continue!:D I hope you enjoy this! This is the first chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, fav, and check out my other stories!:D**

 **Hawaiimuai~ this good update? yes?**

 **The Unknown~ :D thanks for the encouragement!**

 **no one in here~ Oh...there will be... *smiles** **evilly***

 **Mystery girl 21~ Two words...heart attack...jk. Thanks for your words of encouragement! :D**

 **Guest ~ Thanks!**

 **BTW, THIS STORY IS A MORTAL AU...**

* * *

Percy's POV

"I'm here!" I stopped in front of Annabeth, trying to catch my breath, and holding the drink up to her.

She raised an eyebrow, standing there looking at me. She finally took it.

She started towards her office, and I followed.

"So Perce, did you remember to call the company for the meeting next Tuesday instead of this Tuesday?" I quickly walked with her into her office. She closed the door behind me and sat down.

"Yes, I also made sure to complain about the material mix up at the old warehouse." I handed her a file.

"Okay, what about the building that is supposed to be up by the end of this month?"

"Almost done, and ahead of schedule. Can you please look over the file? It's the aquarium designs I'm working on." I pushed over the manila folder.

She sighed, and crossed her hands.

"Percy, how many times have I told you? No. I can't. I don't have time. Maybe in a few years." she picked the file up, and threw it in one of her cabinets.

She then picked up the drink.

But before it even reached her lips, she looked at it, then raised an eyebrow.

"What?" _Oh god. Can she tell it's not hers?_

She looked at me, then pointed to some black scribbling on the side of the cup.

"Who's Raquel, and why does she want me to call her?" My face turned red. _I'm taking that as a yes._ I started scratching the back of my neck.

"He he. W-what? You didn't know? T-there's this new trend going around, where clients message through coffe-" the rest of my sentence died in my throat, as I saw her staring at me.

"Percy..." she said, still staring. I cleared my throat.

She stared.

I pulled the neck of my collar.

She stared.

I sighed.

"Fine. I spilled your drink when I was coming over here, so I gave you mine." she rolled her eyes, and took a sip... again, another weird look.

This one, I'm pretty sure I knew what it was about.

"So... you drink a low fat, soy latte, with one cube of sugar and two splashes of skim milk. With a shot of espresso." she stared at me. I nodded. My face was probably looking like a tomato at this point.

"Yeahhh. It's not like I _purposely_ get the same drink as you, so if I accidentally spill yours, you can have mine." I quickly pretended to busy myself with some files. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I need you to go over _all_ the plans for this new mall we are building by the end of the week, then you can help with the aquarium designs downstairs." I dropped a file.

"But, I have to go to visit my relatives this weekend! My gammie is turning 90 this year!" I flung my hands in the air. She continued talking, not looking up.

"Can't you see them next year? Or when a national holiday comes up?"

"She's 90 Annabeth, 90..." I said.

She finally looked up, and gave me one of her famous glares. I rolled my eyes as the telephone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Yes. Uh huh. Uh huh. Okay, I'll be right here sir. Okay. Thank you." Annabeth hung up the phone, and stood up. She took one last sip of the latte, before throwing it away.

"I have to meet my boss upstairs. If anyone calls, say I'm in a meeting, and get them to call back later." She rushed out of the room.

* * *

Okay, so if you're anything like me, you're probably confused at who Annabeth is, why is she so bossy, why do all the workers not like her, and so forth. So, I'll give you the "summary".

Annabeth is 27 years old, and is currently managing one of the biggest architectural companies in America.

Her age is what gets a lot of people, but it's also her personality.

She's so young, and many...actually _most_ of the workers are older and have been with the company for longer than Annabeth, so that's why so many of the people here hate her. They wish they could be in her position. Also, it's her whole attitude.

She's usually really strict and cold.

She kinda reminds me of this teacher I had a long time ago. Her name was Ms. Dodds...

She's small, but her eyes are determined, and kinda scary at times. One glare, and you'd run for your life.

You're probably wondering why I haven't yet. Well, two reasons.

One, I've known Annabeth since we were kids, and two, I want a job, and the only way, is through Annabeth.

Annabeth and I have an... _interesting_ relationship.

I met Annabeth when I was twelve, and she was turning twelve. Our parents (her dad and step-mother, and my mom and dad) were good childhood friends.

We hadn't realized it, but I would be going to the same camp Annabeth had been going to for years.

My family had moved to New York about a year and a half ago, so my parents decided to enroll me in a camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids.

That was the day that I realized I would forever have to put up with the most annoying girl in the entire world for the rest of my dang life.

From then on, we saw each other on occasion, but whenever we talked to each other, it always ended with us in an argument about something stupid.

When Annabeth and I were no longer the age requirement for camp, we went our separate ways, and I thought I had gotten rid of her for good.

Hah. I was wrong.

So wrong.

When I turned 24, I applied for a job as an assistant to a CEO in charge of a huge architecture company. If I could get a good recommendation, I could apply for the job I wanted, and actually start living my life.

That was until I found out who the boss was.

Annabeth Freaking Chase.

It was terrible the first couple of months, but I just tried to ignore it, and did my job. After all, I was needing a good recommendation for my job.

It slowly got better...not much, but tolerable.

Now, It's been about three years since I started working with her, and If I try to ignore her as much as possible, and do exactly what she says, she isn't all that bad.

As far as physical description of Annabeth Chase, she has blonde hair which she always has in either a tight bun, or high ponytail. She always wears a pencil skirt, blouse, black heels, and carries around the same black brief case. Her eyes are stormy grey, and she always has a serious look on her face. She is a good six, maybe even seven inches shorter than me, and I don't think I've ever seen her smile.

That about covers everything.

* * *

The phone rang, and I quickly picked it up.

"Ms. Chase's office, how may I help you?

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I walked quickly through the halls, and to the elevators. Avoiding any eye contact with the other staff.

I wonder what the boss wanted. He only ever called when it was something major.

I walked past his secretary's desk (ignoring her hello), and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him mumble.

I quickly pushed open the door, and briskly walked in.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Gra- mother?" I stood in shock as an older copy of my self stared at me. Sitting in a chair next to Mr. Grace's desk, was none other than my mother.

"W-what are you doing here?" she smiled, and waved to the chair next to her.

I slowly made my way over to the chair, still not processing that my mother was here.

I hadn't seen her in five years.

As soon as I sat down, she started speaking.

"Annabeth, as you know, we started a business. A family business, and we only planned for it to be small, but now, it has gone worldwide. It's expanding, and I need someone to watch over it, as well as continue its growth. I need someone in the family to take over it for me. I'd like to retire." I stared at her.

"So what does this have to do with you coming her- wait. You want me too take over?" I said. She nodded at me. I scoffed.

"Why? Can't you hire someone else?" she shook her head.

"No. Sweetie, did you not just hear me? I would like my own daughter in charge. Especially with how far you've come with this company." I sighed, still not believing everything.

"You can't just come in here, and drop something like that! I love my job! I can't take over the buisness by myself! More importantly, expanded it!" I raised my voice. My mother stared at me, with the same stormy, grey eyes that always scared my employees.

"That is why I'm giving you a choice Annabeth. You can either quit your job here, and take over the business, or you can keep you job and I can have an arranged marriage set up. I have a couple of young men in mind who would do wonderful things for our business." I was shocked. _What? Arranged_ _marriage?_

"What? Are you serious?" my voice continued to rise. She only sighed and shook her head.

"Annabeth, I am being dead serious. I even discussed it with Mr. Grace before you arrived." Unbelievable. Unbelievable. I threw my hands in the air.

"I haven't seen you in five years, and _now_ you come to see me? Because you _r_ _business_ needs _work_?! Unbelievable! What if I like where I'm working?! What if I don't want to quit! What if I don't want an arranged marriage? What if-" there was a knock at the door.

The room went silent for a minute. The only sound I could hear, was my own heart punting, trying to leap out of my chest.

"Come in." Mr. Grace called after a few minutes.

The door swung open, and Percy stood there looking guilty.

"Are you serious." I mumbled, sending him a glare. He sighed.

"Annabeth, I know you're in an important meeting, and I tried to tell the company that, bu-" I almost growled.

"Really." he scratched his neck.

"I'm sorry! I tried!"

"Well you obviously didn't ry hard enough." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"You couldn't find any other way to get them to call back!" I shouted.

"I tried, but they seemed really engaged in what they're wanting. If-" I stopped listening for a second as the wheels started turning in my brain.

Engaged.

The wheels turned.

Engaged.

Oh my gods.

What if...?

What if I?

I held up a hand for Percy to stop. He was quiet in a second.

"You know what? It's fine. I-i forgive you." I said, forcefully.

"As a matter of fact, come here. I was actually just discussing something with my mother here, and I think you should be here too." I motioned for him to come sit next to me.

He came over with a really confused look, but I gave him a look that basically said, _If you dare speak a word you're not supposed to, I will end your life._ I turned to my mother.

"As I was saying earlier _mother_ , what if I like my job? What if I'm happy where I am? What if I don't want to get married, because I'm-" my idea finally caught up to me.

Oh my gods. Annabeth, do you really want to do this? _Well, you could quit your job, or be arranged to marry some on, or..._

I took a deep breath. Right. Stick with the plan.

I sped through the next words. "already engaged?" Percy's eyes widened, and he turned toward me, looking panicked. I glared at him, and turned to my intrigued mother.

"Yup...me and...Percy... are...engaged!" I gritted out, faking a smile.

Oh gods. This is awful.

My mother's head cocked to the side.

I hope Percy got the message. His eyes continued to widened to the sizes of saucers, most likely still confused.

"We ar-"

I kicked him in the shin.

He quickly nodded, only slightly wincing as he finally caught on. "I mean, yeah, me and... Annabeth are...engaged..." He slung an arm over my chair. I wanted to face palm so badly...and punch him.

My heart was pounding, and I could feel my hands growing clammy.

Athena continued to look between the two of us for what felt like hours. At least by this time, Percy understood when he should be quiet.

Finally, then spoke, looking smug.

"Really? Where did you two meet? Where's the ring Annabeth? I would _love_ to see it." Darn it. Curse her quick thinking. I clear my throat.

"Well, me and Percy met...in...this very building!" Percy nodded next to me.

"Yup... we're partners." Athena raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Partners? How interesting...and the ring, Annabeth?" Arghhh.

"Well, I left it at home. You see, technically no one is supposed to know about the engagement yet, so...yeah." She looked...somewhat convinced.

Ha ha! One point for Annabeth!

Just then, Athena's phone rang. She looked at the screen, and quickly stood up.

"Well, I'd like to get to know you better Percy, but for right now, I must leave. Business matters. Goodbye sweetie, and...congratulations." With that, Athena got up from her chair, and left.

I slouched in the chair a little bit, relieved it was all over. I could hear Percy sighing as well.

I turned to Mr. Grace.

He raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.

"You know what? I'm not going to question it... you can go, Annabeth." With that, I smiled, said thank you, and dragged Percy out of the office by his ear.

* * *

 **Sooooo...like? Hate? I need ideas for names of the architectural firm, and the family business! Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check to my other series! :D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	3. The job and the raise

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, and favorites, and follows!**

 **Hawaiimaui~** **Thanks! His reaction...well, read on!:D**

 **TheOkWriter~ Yeah, it's so funny! Anyways, I hope this is up to your expectations!:)**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels~ thanks so much! As always:D**

 **Living life like authors~ Thank you!:) Haha...I see what you did there... I possibly will... I guess you'll just have to wait and see!:D**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to check out my other stories. Now, chapter two!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Annabeth stepped out of Mr. Grace's office, and let go of my ear.

"Ow. That hurt you know." I rubbed my ear. She rolled her eyes.

"Now, are you going to tell what just happened? I mea-"

"Shhhh!"

"But seriously...What the heck, Annabet-" she put her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say anything! We can talk in my office." she started walking towards her office.

"Bu-"

"No buts! Hurry up!" she whipped her head around to glare.

"But I-"

"What did I say!" she quickly turned back around, and marched to her office.

"What did I say." I mimicked.

"I heard that!" I sighed, rolled my eyes, and followed her back to her office.

* * *

As we passed by workers, they looked at me with all kinds of different emotions. Confusion, guilt, disgust, some were laughing and pointing at me... I saw it all.

I passed by Grover, and he gave me a look, then pointed at his phone.

I got the message, and pulled my phone out.

Sure enough there was a mass text. One that the workers used to send coded messages to each other.

 _The owl demon and Nemo are actually getting married!_

I sighed and shoved my phone back in my pocket as I entered Annabeth's office. She closed the door.

"Now you gunna tell me what happened in there?!" She sat at her desk. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I was thinking on my feet! I couldn't think of anything else, so that's what I said!" I gave her a weird look.

"The only thing you could think of was fake an engagement?! How are we supposed to pull that off? Argh! Well, now look at the mess you've created!" she slammed her hands into the desk.

"You don't think I know that?! Percy, It was either that, or marrying a complete stranger! Plus, we don't even have to do anything! My mom rarely sees me! After all of this blows over, and she finds someone else to take over the business, we can get a "divorce"! You won't even have to actually get to know her!" She shouted, glaring at me.

Just then, the phone rang, and Annabeth picked it up.

"Hello?" Her eyes widened, and her voice changed.

"Mother? Um, yes. Yeah." she was quiet for a couple of minutes before she started talking again.

"Okay, well, you see, Percy and I are actually supposed to be going to his grandmother's 90th birthday this week, so I don't know if that'll be good. Okay, I'll check. Bye." My eyes widened. What?!

"What did you just say?!" She sighed and put her hands over her face. I thought I almost saw a hint of emotion.

It was silent for a few moments before Annabeth spoke. This time, she was calmer.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'm going with you to see your grandmother-" _Ha. That's funny..._

"What?!" she glared at me.

"My mother wants to meet you, and I'm guessing it's because she wants to know if you're suitable for marrying me."

"Then why do you need to come with me to see my gammie?!" she shook her head.

"You don't know my mother Percy. If she thinks something is wrong, she will do anything in her power to try and find the problem either destroy it or fix it. If I know her, she'll be looking through my social media, trying to figure out where I am, she'll track down your friends on Facebook to see if they've had any pictures recent pictures of us in them, she'll check your social medias too, which reminds me...QUICK! Change your relationship status!" She started frantically waving her arms.

On instinct, I listened.

My hands fumbled for my phone, trying to get it out of my pocket.

Then. I stopped.

Wait. Why am I doing this again?!

The phone ran, and she faced palmed before picked it up.

"Yes mother? Yes mother, I know. No. He's changing it right now. Yes. Remember? We were supposed to be secretive, but it's out now so he's changing it. Right Percy? You changing your status. Yes. Okay. He nodded yes. Alright. Bye mother." she hung up and rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair.

I just stood there with my phone in hand.

"Why am I doing this again? I don't think I ever even agreed to this. Heck! I don't have to do this, in fact, I'm not. I have work to do, so figure this stuff out on your own!" I huffed, and made my way towards the door.

Before I got to the door though, Annabeth grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Perce. Please. We've already gone through with some of this crazy plan. I'm beg you to help me. I-i'll do anything for you, if only you'll go through with this. I _promise_ I'll do anything. Please? I'm begging you." Well isn't she a ball of emotion and surprises today...

I hadn't seen this emotional side of Annabeth in a _long_ ... I think this is the first time...

The wheels started turning in my head, and I started thinking about all the things I could ask for if I went through with her crazy plan.

Lightbulb.

I grinned, crossing my arms.

"You have to give me the job as head of the aquarium design team...and a raise." she relaxed slightly.

"Fine. It may take a couple of months, and you still have to finish your work here, bu-" I shook my head.

"By the time that we get back from my gammies." I said calmly. Her eyes widened.

"WHAT?! But that's like four, five days!" She looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged.

"Fine. Then, good luck finding your way out of this mess..." I started towards the door again. I could hear her behind me. She sounded conflicted.

"Uh. Um. Er. Uh. Grrr. Ugh. Fine! Youcanhavethejobandraisebythetimewegetback!" I smirked, turning back around.

"What did you say?" she glared, crossing her arms.

"I said, you could have the job and raise." Her fist were clenched at her side like saying that sentence was slowly killing her.

"Okay. Thanks!" I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on. I need to pack, and you still have to go through all those files before you leave." I stopped smiling. Ughh.

"Fine." I grumbled, and followed her out of the room.

* * *

 **Sooo. Whatcha think? Love? Hate? Make sure to leave a comment/ review, & don't forget to follow, favorite, and read my other stories! Sorry for the short chapter! :D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. Ya feelin it?

**Hey guys! So, here's chapter 4!:D**

 **cathyzhang04** , **KoalaLover-ABC-123, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, clo7615, africaflower77, , Hawaiimaui, Mystery** **girl 21, StrangePeppermint, and the two guest that reviewed, thank you so much! Also, KoalaLover-ABC-123 and StrangePeppermint, thanks for the name suggestions. I will definitely keep those in mind :D ( hah! Enoch Enterprises. That's a funny joke...:D)**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I sighed as I walked through the office. People were staring at me left and right.

Gods. Why did I always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?

I stood there awkwardly, waiting for the papers to go through the copier as everyone stared.

I checked the time. Could this take any longer?!

The papers finally printed, and I grabbed them, and hurried out of the room.

"Hey! Percy!" I turned around to see Grover trying to catch up. _Oh great. More awkward conversations._

"Y-yeah?" I slowed down so we could walk.

"What the heck is going on?! First, you walk in late, spill coffee, make me wear you shirt, and now you're engaged to the _demon owl_?!" he whispered the last word.

"I'm just as confused as you are, Grover." I mumbled.

"What?" I grabbed him by the arm, and led him to an empty conference room.

I closed the door behind us so no one would hear us.

I turned back around, so I could tell Grover the truth.

And, I did.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I shoved the last of my clothes in my suitcase, and walked to the kitchen to grab a snack.

I sighed, and sank into the leather couch.

What have I gotten myself into?

I groaned as I recalled the events that took place that afternoon.

 _flashback_

 _I had told Mr. Grace about the situation, and he let Percy and I have the rest of the day off to sort things out._

 _Plus, Percy had to go to his gammie's tomorrow, which means I had to pack._

 _I was walking to the parking lot, and thinking about a lot of things, when I remembered I didn't even know where Percy and I were going for his gammie's birthday._

 _I found him, and quickly walked beside him to my car._

 _"Percy?"_

 _"Yes?" the only sounds were the clacking of my heels, and the echo of our voices._

 _"Where exactly are we going for your gammie's birthday?" he_ _sighed, almost sounding bored._

 _"Kingstown." he replied without looking at me._

 _"Oh._ _Kingstown...where's Kingstown?" he only shrugged._

 _"Look it up." Um. What._

 _I scoffed._

 _"Excuse me?" He stopped walking, and turned to face me._

 _"You heard me. Look it up." He then proceeded to walk to his car._

 _Why is he acting like this? I just asked him a simple question. I snarled._

 _"What's your problem?" he looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He_ _swirled around, and faced me._

 _"Are you serious right now? What's my problem? What's MY PROBLEM?" He scoffed. "The problem is that I've had no say in this whole thing! I'm being dragged around, and basically being forced to marry you, and I have not once had any input in all this! All that I'm doing right now is helping you, and when I'm just a little upset about it, you blow up in my face!" I gulped, as Percy continued ranting. He was slowly moving closer._

 _"I don't get you Annabeth. You act like your so high and mighty, but in reality, you just put others down to boost yourself up. Seriously. All I've ever done is benefit you. I've gone over hundreds of blueprints, thousands of company files and recommendations, I get you coffee every morning, I answer every phone call, I schedule your entire day, I plan meetings, argue with thousands of people over things that I could care less about, and what do I get in return? More work! No wonder everyone hates you! You're just a self centered, stuck up..." Percy stopped himself from speaking._

 _I couldn't believe he felt that way._

 _I couldn't believe everyone else felt that way._

 _But the worst part was, I couldn't help but agree with him._

 _Of course, I wasn't going to let him know that his little rant_ _actually got through to me._

 _So, I just straightened my back, and held my chin up._

 _He sighed, crossing his arms._

 _His voice was almost inaudible._

 _"You want to know my problem? It's you." Ouch._

 _Wow. I couldn't believe what I just heard._

 _Percy was so close, I could practically feel the anger rolling off him. I continued to stand my ground. I wasn't letting him get the better of me._

 _We stayed like that for what felt like hours._

 _The silence was almost overwhelming._

 _Finally, he sighed, looking defeated. Ha!_

 _"You know what? I don't want to help you anymore. Go figure this out on your own! I'll just keep working for you until you give me a recommendation. I mean, it won't change anything anyways. Do you even look at the plans I give you? The ideas that I have? I ask every week if you can look at them for me, and you always brush it aside. Then, you expect me to look at your work, and do your jobs without saying anything about my work. I'm done. Figure all of this out on your own." He turned and walked away._

 _I stood there in shock._

 _Nononononononono. Don't let him walk away! If you do, you'll have to quit your job, you'll have to work in you're mother's company, or you'll have to be married to a complete stranger! You don't want that! You love this job! You love this line of work! You love this company!_

 _Wow. The inner struggle was real._

 _Having to marry a stranger, or pretend to marry Percy, and continue working?_

 _Quitting this job, and working at mother's business in order to get out of an arranged marriage?_

 _I sighed, defeated._

 _"Wait! Percy!" he turned around, still furious._

 _"What." he ground out. I sighed._

 _"I'm sorry you felt that way, and you're_ _completely right. I should've let you have more say in this. It wasn't right for me to judge you, or use you generosity to my will. I... I've just been so panicked and stressed, and I brought it down on you. Like always. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." it took a few seconds, but his expression softened, and he gave me a look, that said 'go on, I like the praise'._

 _I sighed._

 _"And I should have looked at your plans." he raised an eyebrow._

 _"And..."_

 _"And your ideas." he smiled._

 _"Anddd?"_ Really? Is this seriously necessary? _I rolled my_ _eyes._

 _"And I will promise to give you the recommendation."_

 _"And?" he was enjoying this a little too much._

 _"Percy, I sw-" he cut me off._

 _"Nope." he was grinning now, and I exhaled._

 _"And I will also get you the raise... Happy?" I faked a smile. He pretended to be thinking._

 _"Not quite...I like the praise... Oh! You know what? I've always wondered what it would be like to be proposed to..." my eyes widened._

 _"What? No! Wh-" he frowned._

 _"Then the deal is off." I gave him a look._

 _"Why would you even wan-"_

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Bu-"_

 _"No buts." I glared._

 _"I. Am. Wearing. Heels, we are in a parking lot, and that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." he just smirked._

 _"Well, we can sit here and argue, and I leave and don't pick you up for the airport tomorrow, or, you can get down on one knee, and we can be on our way..." I glared at him so fiercely, and all he did was smirk back. The nerve of that boy!_

 _We stayed like that for a few moments. Me, glaring at him with all my might, and him, smirking like I was the funniest thing on this planet._

 _I grumbled._

 _"Fine." I got down_ on the cement ground, _looked up at him, and faked a smile._

 _"Percy. Dear." I ground out. He smiled._

 _"Would you do the honors of being my 'fake' husband?" I smiled at him in the way that said 'I want to kill you'. He pretended to think about it._

 _"I dunno...I wasn't really...feeling it." I smiled, and gestured to him to get closer. He smirked and stepped forward._

 _That's when I caught him by surprise._

 _I yanked him by the front of his shirt and tie, down to my height so our foreheads were almost touching._

 _He stumbled a bit, being caught off guard and all._

 _I just glared at him._

 _"Ya feelin it yet,_ Seaweed Brain? _Now, you gunna marry me?" I let go of his shirt._

 _He glared as he stood up straight, and tugged on his shirt and tie._

 _"I'll pick you up at eight,_ Wise Girl." _I glared back, but walked to my car without a word._

* * *

 _When I got home, I did look it up._

 _It was an city on the island, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines. It was known for it's_ _tourism, and vacation spots._

 _Well, time to bring out the old t-shirts, denim shorts, and old tennis shoes. Oh yeah. And a bathing suit. Great. I don't even know how to swim._

 _flashback ends_

So yeah, know I'm sitting here thinking about the trip, and this entire mess.

I groaned out loud.

This is going to be the worst week of my life.

* * *

Percy's POV (after telling Grover)

"So let me get this straight. You walked into the meeting, Annabeth made you sit down, she told her mom you two were *fake gag* getting married, and then you said ya and left." I nodded.

"I am in the biggest trouble of my life. And, ha, this is the best part. She has to come with me for the weekend to celebrate my gammie's birthday." Grover's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?"

"Her mom apparently doesn't believe her, and wants to somehow prove her wrong. Annabeth says her mom does very deep background checks of the guys she dates to make sure she picks the right guy. And I think it's also because she panicked when her mom told her she wanted to meet me, and that was the first thing that came to her mind." I shrugged.

"That's crazy. Aw shoot. I have to get back to work, and you apparently have some packing to do, so...good luck I guess? You'll tell me all about it later?" I smiled and nodded as he walked out of the conference room.

* * *

(still Percy's POV, and after the confrontation with Annabeth in the parking lot.)

I sighed as I walked into the house, set my bag on the table, and immediately face planted straight into the couch.

"Ungghhh." I grumbled through the couch.

I flipped over so I could look at the ceiling.

Today was the weirdest day of my life.

And it all started when I woke up late. I sat there for a few minutes.

At least now I created a nickname that annoys the crap out of Annabeth.

I grinned as I went into my bedroom to start packing.

I hadn't exactly been lying when I told Annabeth my family lives in Kingstown, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

I smirked when I thought of how she would react when she actually saw where we lived.

I sighed. Happy thoughts Percy, happy thoughts.

 _Tomorrow is a new day...it'll be...great. Everything will be fine, it'll be fantastic...yeah._

* * *

 **Helloo! So I know it's been a while, and I apologize! I hope to get back in the updating game, and bring you guys closer updates! Thank you guys so much for reading, and don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and check out my other stories!:D Luv you guys!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	5. NOT ON HIATUS

**HIIIIIIIII. SO. IF YOUR READING THIS AFTER THE NXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN UPLOADED...JUST SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY... THIS IS NOTHING. VERY UNIMPORTANT...IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!...M'KAY...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^.^**

Hey guys! I'm sorry! You were probably waiting for an update...:(I'm such a disappointment. Sadly, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you guys know that I only have a week and a half left of school. Yay! So I will have much more time to go over _all_ my stories, and update. I'm trying my hardest, but we have exams next week, and I really am trying to just concentrate on that. I home you guys understand, and I will be updating as soon as I can after next week! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my stories, and I completely understand if you want to stop following or reading this story. Again, I'm so sorry!:( Just one more week, then I'll be free!:) I love ya'll so much! See you soon!:)

~0fictionluver0~


	6. She's a feminist or something

**Hi guys! Wow. Thanks so much for you reviews, follow, and favorites! Haha. I'm sorry it's been so long! I've just been so busy, but know I'm back!**

 **Thanks to: lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, KoalaLover-ABC-123, Guest (whoever you are), Daughterofthanto, Iamafan, clo7615, cathyzhang04, Hawaiimuai, Russel Lawrence, and Mystery girl 21 for** **reviewing! You guys are awesome!:D**

 **I have a quick question, do you guys think I should reply to your comments in the authors note, or would you rather I reply by PM?**

 **Now, on with da story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sighed as I paced the room, going over the list in my head. I made sure I had everything, then went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

It was about 5:30, and Percy wouldn't be here until 8, but I was nervous, and I also liked getting an early start to my mornings.

I grabbed some grapes from the refrigerator, and sat on the couch.

I sighed as I sat there staring at the t.v for what felt like hours.

Finally, the show ended, and I got up to put the now empty bowl of grapes in the sink, when the doorbell rang.

 _Ding! Dong!_

I quickly walked to the door to see Percy standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

He looked at me.

"Wow. You actually _are_ a girl. I was really starting to think you were a lifeless robot with no fashion sense." I looked down at my clothes.

Since we were going to be on an island, and the weather was probably going to be hot, I had pulled out some of my old clothes from camp, and surprisingly, it mostly all fit.

I was wearing a t-shirt (it was a little bit small), some jean short shorts, and my old converse.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"When you're done insulting me, can you help me with my bags?" He stared, shrugged, then turned around.

"Nah. You can do it. Hurry up, I'll be in the taxi waiting." I glared at his retreating form, and hurried inside to get my luggage.

* * *

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I glared at Percy.

"What? It was last minute!" the people in the terminal around us gave us looks.

"I already gave you the money for the ticket! All you had to do was pick the stupid first class seat!" he stared me down.

"I will not be arguing with you about this. I am already going through with this stupid plan for you, the least you could do is take the seat and stop whining like a little freaking baby." I glared at him for some time, before rolling my eyes and sitting in one of the terminal chairs.

I heard him sigh and sit down next to me. I didn't look at him, and continued to glare at the book in my hands.

This is going to be a looonnnng day.

* * *

"I call window seat!" Percy rushed into the row, grinning.

I smirked at his childish behavior.

He seemed to notice me smirking at him.

"What? Like you _don't_ get excited about sitting next to the window." I sat down next to him, after putting my carry on in the luggage compartment above.

I was slightly disturbed at how close the seats were in the second class area.

"I actually don't get excited about that for two reasons. One, I get motion sick near the window, and two, most normal people _don't_ get excited about window seats like you do." he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever." He started to pull out his iPod.

I stopped him.

"Wait. Before you doze off, we're going to have to go over this." I held up a packet of papers that I had put together last night.

Okay. Packet is an understatement.

It was more like a two hundred page book.

He looked at me like I was crazy, then took the pa-book from my hands.

He started flipping through it.

"Favorite color? Favorite food? Where do you like to go shopping? Your favorite restaurant? What the heck is this?"

"I told you my mom is crazy. We're going to have to know this stuff about each other by the time we get back." he kinda scoffed and tossed the book back to me.

"I've been your assistant for almost more than three years. I'm pretty sure I know everything about you. You on the other hand..." I shot him a look.

"Oh yeah? What's my favorite animal?" he answered nonchalantly.

"Owl."

"Where was I born?"

"California."

"Color?"

"Grey. Which is such a depressing color by the way." I glared at him.

"Drink?" he sighed.

"During work hours, it's a low fat, soy latte, with one cube of sugar and two splashes of skim milk with a shot of expresso. Outside of work your favorite drink is a root beer float with vanilla ice cream." he looked at me, and kinda smirked.

"Ya done?" I stared, then rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I need to know this stuff too." he put his head back on the seat.

"UGHHHHHHHHH." the people around us turned their heads to find the source of the noise, and I had to slap my hand over his mouth to quiet him down.

"Percy! What the heck?!" I whisper shouted. He smirked and once again leaned back in his chair.

"So. You want me to quiz you?" he held out his hand for the book, and I gave it to him.

"Start on the first page and work your way back." he groaned and flipped to the first page. He made a face.

"What was your first girlfriend's name, and do you remember the names of all the other girls you've dated?! Why does your mother need to know that?!" I just shrugged.

"I'm telling you. She's not playing around." he grumbled.

"Uh huh."

 **I wuz debating wether or not to stop it here, but then I remembered that I was supposed to feel bad about not updating in a long time, so yeah...THERES MOAR**

* * *

I woke up, and the first thing I noticed, was that I had been sleeping on Percy's shoulder, and his head was on top of mine. _Oh gods._ I tried to move, but I didn't want Percy to wake up.

All of a sudden, the captain started speaking.

Percy jolted awake, and I had just enough time to move my head before he realized anything.

 _This is your captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into Arnos Vale. We will arrive in about_ _ten minutes. Thank you._

"Um. Percy?"

"What." he lifted his arms above his head to stretch.

"I thought we were going to Kingstown." he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"There's only one airport on this island. Kingstown is only ten to twenty minutes away from Arnos Vale."

"Oh." _Duh Annabeth._ Percy started putting things in his backpack.

He handed me the now completed book, and I put it in my purse.

* * *

 _We are now descending into Arnos Vale. Please put all trays, and chairs in the upright position. We ask that when we land, you remain seated until the captain gives us the signal._

Everyone around us started packing up.

Seat belts were clicked back in place, chairs were pulled up, backpacks were zipped, and children were woken up, or crying.

Percy started talking.

"When we touch down, we're going straight to the entrance. My mom is supposed to be there waiting for us." I only nodded.

* * *

"Percy! Aw! Look at you! You're growing up before my eyes!" Percy went over and hugged his mom, a smile on his face.

"Hey mom. I missed you! This is my, er, girlfriend A-"

"Annabeth! It's been such a long time since I last saw you!" I smiled, and waved.

Percy stood there with a blank expression on his face.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." she came over and opened her arms for a hug.

"Oh! None of that! Call me Sally! Gimme a hug!" I smiled and hugged her.

"So, mom! How's gammie?" Percy said, grabbing his things. We started walking.

"She's really excited that you could make it. You know Perce, you should visit more." I was walking behind them silently, not wanting to barge in on their conversation.

"Maybe I'll come for Christmas this year. Okay?" Percy said, shouldering his backpack.

I slung my purse over my shoulder, put my backpack on my back, and dragged my suitcase behind me.

"Okay. Sounds good." His mom replied.

We made it to the entrance, and walked over to a beat up, old Jeep.

Percy opened the trunk, threw his bag in, and jumped into the car without even turning around to help me.

His mom looked at him funny, and then turned to me with an expression that kinda said, _excuse my idiotic son for not helping you with your bags._

She started talking to Percy.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come help Annabeth put her stuff in the back?" he pulled out his iPod from his pocket.

"Nah. She's like a feminist or something. She'll insist on doing it by herself. Just let her do it." Sally looked at him questioningly.

"Okay. Um, just throw your stuff in the trunk Annabeth, and then you can sit next to Percy in the back." She smiled and walked to the front of the car.

I glared at Percy through the window, and saw him smirking. _Whatever._

Rolling my eyes, I threw my stuff in the back, closed the trunk, and opened the car door on the opposite side of Percy.

I mumbled under my breath.

"Jerk." he glanced at me quickly, smirked, and returned back to his iPod. I sighed, crossing my arms.

 _This is going to be one long trip._

* * *

 **Okay okay...I know. This was a short chapter. Totally unacceptable for such a long timeout. I'm rlly sorry. This chapter should be longer, but I just couldn't think of anything to write. I hope my updates will be closer together, but I must warn you. In about two weeks, I'm up to Canada to visit my family for the rest of the summer. Anyways, _don't forget to do the poll._ It's on my profile if you want to check it out.**

 **ALSO THINKING OF A NEW STORY...DUN NO THE TITLE, BUT THIS IS WHUT I HAVE SO FAR...**

 _ **Beth**_

 ** _Annabeth Chase. Every one knows her. Actress, model, popular_** ** _youtuber. She's also kind, generous, and not to mention, young. At the age of only 17, she's probably the most famous, well known person in the world. But under all that glam, riches, and fame, is a teenage girl who just wants to live her life like a normal girl. Taking on the character Beth, she becomes normal. Well, if you count a nerd normal. She balances her glam life, and her normal life as best as she can, and things seem to be going fine until she meets him. Percy Jackson. Stupid extraordinaire. It seems his life goal is to make her life as miserable as possible. Will she be able to put up with him while trying to maintain her double life? Or will everything come crashing down?_**

 **What do you think? I may not start this story for a while, because of all the other stories I need to finish, but do you think this is a good idea? Should I continue? If so, don't forget to review! Again, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. I hope you guys can forgive me! I luv you guys so much! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Feedback is always welcomed!:D**

 _ **ALSO, I CREATED A WATTPAD ACCOUNT. IF IT'S EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THERE, MY NAME IS THE SAME. OKAY. BYE NOW.**_

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	7. Cookies?

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm actually in Canada for a month, so updates might be...lengthy. (not like they weren't already) I hope you guys enjoy! As always, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review if you want!:D**

* * *

 **Hawwaiimaui~ I'm glad you were happy to read the last chapter! I hope it met expectations!:D As for the story that I'm thinking of writing, I'm glad you enjoyed the summary! It may be coming out soon!**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels~ Thanks so much!:D**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123~ IM GLAD YOU THINK THAT:D Thanks for the title suggestions! I think those are really good ideas. Hope this chapter is okay!**

 **cathyzhang04~ I'm glad you like the new story!:D Is this okay for answering questions in the A/N?**

 **Mystery gurl 21~ Lol XD. Same. I'm happy that you really liked the last chapter! Thanks for suggesting answering here.**

 **Morgorath02~ Thanks. Your review was _very_ helpful. You know I'm gunna get you for calling me that!:D and don't even think about saying the other one. I still need to come up with a nickname for you...:P hi bored.**

* * *

Percy's P.O.V

I slowly took in my surroundings.

Left and right, stores passed with more or less the same name plastered on the top.

Jackson Inc.

Jackson's Metal Works.

Jackson Bakery and Sweets.

Jackson's Waterpark & Co.

Jackson's Market.

Jackson. Jackson. Jackson. Jackson.

The stores kept blurring by.

"Perce." Annabeth whispered beside me.

I pretended to not hear her.

"Perce." she poked me. Ignore.

"Percy." she said again. Ignore.

"Perseus." I cringed, but ignored.

"Jackson!" she punched me in the shoulder.

Hard.

What the fudge, lady!

"Ow! Why'd you do that?!" she looked smug.

"You wouldn't answer."

"Well I'm sorry I had my headphones on. Geez. I'm not a punching bag." I muttered, rubbing my arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wish you were though." I sarcastically laughed at her.

"What did you want, anyways?" she looked out the window.

"You didn't tell me your family practically owned this town." My mom interjected before I could say anything.

"He's probably being modest, sweetie. He never really liked flashing his money. Which I'm proud of." I internally groaned. Leave it to my mom to make me sound modest and noble.

"Oh. Well, that's very humble of you Percy." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup. Humble. That's me." I said as we pulled up to the pier.

"We're here!" my mom said, getting out of the car.

Annabeth looked at me confused.

"I thought you said you live here. So why are we getting on a boat?" I smirked at her.

"I said that? Whoops. Well, we live on another island, so we have to take the boat." she seemed to pale a bit.

"O-okay." I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Scared of some water?" I went to the trunk, and pulled my backpack out. She muttered, and I almost didn't catch it.

"Something like that." she started pulling her suitcase and backpack out of the trunk. I kinda felt bad for the rude comment I made earlier about her being a feminist.

 _You know, you wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for her._

Haha. Never mind. No I don't.

I quickly walked over to the dock were my mom had already gotten in the boat, and threw my backpack in beside her. She looked at me before raising an eyebrow.

"You know Percy, most boyfriends help with their girlfriend's luggage. I don't really believe that whole feminist thing, so you better go help her before I end up not making you cookies." At the word cookies, I perked up.

"Cookies?" I looked at her.

I could tell she was trying not to smile behind her fake frown.

She sighed dramatically.

"Well it doesn't matter now. You don't seem to be moving to go help Annabeth." I groaned and looked up at the stairs where Annabeth seemed to be struggling, trying to getting her suitcase down.

 _Why should I help her?_ _She's not even my real girlfriend. She's my boss!_

"Uhhhhhg-"

"You better go, or no coo-"

"Don't finish that sentence! I refuse to let it become true!" I climbed out of the boat, well more liked quickly leaped out, and walked up the stairs where Annabeth was still struggling.

"Gimmie that." I sighed, and picked up her suitcase with one hand. Huh. Light.

I turned to her and smirked. She glared at me, crossing her arms.

"Go ahead. Laugh at me. 'Oh. Annabeth, you're so weak." she said in a really high pitched voice. I scoffed.

"I do _not_ sound like that." she patted me on the shoulder and smiled.

"You keep telling yourself that." and then she walked past me and down the stairs.

I huffed, and glared at her back.

I could see her shoulders moving up and down as she silently laughed.

I walked down the stairs, and watched as Annabeth was attempting to get into the boat. She held onto the side of the boat as she shakily put one leg in, then she pulled her other leg into the boat, but it hit the side of the boat and she was on the bottom of the boat in seconds.

I tried to contain my laughter, and my mom turned around to glare at me.

"Annabeth, sweetie! you okay?" Annabeth started turning the color of a tomato.

I quickly threw her suitcase in the back before she could see me laughing.

"You okay?" I said, smirking as I got on the boat and held out my hand. She glared at me before grabbing my hand.

Then she yanked me down.

I stumbled a bit, and almost went straight over the other side of the boat.

She started laughing.

I glared at her.

"Maybe." she stood up, and brushed herself off. My mom chuckled behind her.

"Okay you two. Just sit back there. I'll drive." I grumbled, and scooted to the far edge of the seat. She smirked, and scooted over.

"What, _babe,_ did I upset you?" she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Of course not _cinnamon roll._ I was just thinking of something." she glared at me.

I smirked, and looked out over the ocean.

My mom finally started the boat, and drove it towards the island that I used to call home.

* * *

 **Okay, okay, totally unacceptable. Such a short chapter.** **Yeah. Sorry. This was kinda just a filler. Next one will hopefully be longer. Hope it's okay. Thanks so much guys for being patient with me! As always, hope you follow, review, favorite, and yeah! See you guys next time. Luv y'all!**

 _ **Also totes forgot ...um ignore that "totes" part. Anyways. POOOOOLLLLL. Yeah. There's a poll. Kinda important to this story. CHECK IT OUT YEAAAAAH. okay. bye now!:D**_

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	8. Meeting the parents and the whole town

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support! I can't believe it, but we're almost to 50 reviews! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it as long as possible. I had to go back and watch the movie, so it took some time, but I hope it's enjoyable!**

 _ **IF YOU HAPPEN TO BE A PERCY JACKSON FAN. ID READ THIS.**_

 _ **OKAY. SO THERE'S THIS PETITION YOU GUYS CAN SIGN IN ORDER FOR US TO MAKE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS A CATOON TV SERIES. THEY WILL BE USING VIRA'S ARTWORK. IN ORDER FOR US TO BE ABLE TO SEND THE PETITION TO DREAMWORKS DISNEY, WE NEED 50,000 VOTES. BUT GUESS WHAT?! WE ALREADY HAVE 45,445 VOTES. WE ONLY NEED ABOUT 5,000, SO GUYS! GO AND VOTE! TELL YOUR FRIENDS! LET'S MAKE THIS A THING! IF YOU WANT THE ACTUAL LINK, HEAD TO MY BIO. HOPE YOU GUYS SUPPORT THIS! IT WOULD BE REALLY COOL TO SEE THIS BECOME A THING.**_

* * *

 **Morgorath02~ Thanks. WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT DAT NAME! YOU EVIL MINDED** **PERSON! Here's you're update.:D (hi bored) (also sorry I haven't said anything. My mom took my phone cuz I wanted a hug...no joke:P)**

 **Hawaiimaui~ Thanks so much! I'm really trying hard to incorporate the humor into the story. I'm not exactly the funniest person :D Trying to portray the characters in so many different ways is actually a lot of fun.:)**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123~ THANKS SO MUCH!:D I'm glad you really enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest~ As you wish:D**

 **cathyshang04~ Thank you! Hope you like this one!:)**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels~ Thanks!:D**

* * *

 **Thanks to PJOANDTHOaddict, DareRelqz, laurianebri, and Fratzy for following, and DareRelqz and Fratzy for favoriting! Now, enjoy!:D**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

The water was misting in my face, and a faint breeze was detected, but I was just so scared that we were out in the water on a moving boat.

The only thing I could do was sit frozen on the uncomfortable, plastic bench, hoping I didn't go over.

"Beth? You okay? You're looking a little...green." Percy looked over at me.

I turned, and was met with one of his stupid smirks. Ugh. Why is he so annoying.

"I'm fine, _sweetheart."_ I gritted my teeth and feigned a smile. His eyes narrowed. His voice turned calm.

"Well It doesn't look like it, _honey cakes._ " I narrowed my eyes at him, and crossed my arms.

What is it with him and food names?

Before I could open my mouth to retort, his mom called out.

"We're almost there!" she steered the boat around some trees, and wow.

The sight was breath taking.

In the middle of the island, but close enough to the beach that it was an easy walk, stood the most beautiful house.

Well, more like mansion.

The architecture was quite breathtaking. You could tell that the house was built with many ties to both greek and roman architecture.

There were columns in front of the doorway, and the whole house seemed to be made of some type of stone. The texture and color most likely meant granite or marble.

There was a garden, barely visible on the right side, and on the left, it seemed to wrap around to the back yard.

Lots of people were strolling around, walking to the beach, the garden, and the backyard.

I could hear Percy shifting uncomfortably next to me.

"Um, mom? Why are all these people around?" I turned to see Percy looking nervous and confused.

"Well, I just wanted to throw a small 'welcome home' party. That's all. Plus, you can introduce Annabeth to the family here." Percy scoffed.

"Small? Mom, it's practically the entire town." Sally shrugged.

"Eh. Tomato, tomato." Percy groaned and crossed his arms.

I just had a slight panic attack though.

What about the engagement part?

I didn't need an entire town of strangers knowing about a fake engagement. It would just make the whole process more messy, and harder to handle when me and Percy were able to "split".

Oh my gosh.

Percy was planning on telling his parents, and possibly his gammie, the minute we got there, and that would be it.

But since all the people were here now?!

Athena would for sure be stalking everything this week, so Percy and I had agreed to tell them immediately just to get it out of the way.

Oh boy.

This was going to be tough.

Why does Percy have to know so many people?!

"Annabeth? Seriously? Are you okay? You look like your about to hyperventilate or something." He actually looked kinda worried.

Yeah right.

I glared at him, and went back to keeping a straight face.

'I'm _fine._ But can I please talk to you when we get off the boat?" I mumbled, and turned away.

* * *

"Yes? You needed something?" Percy came over to me after tying the boat down. He smirked at me, as I continued to wring my socks out.

To save myself from embarrassment, let's just say I decided to grab my suitcase while exiting and wasn't paying attention to the ledge.

I tripped, my shoes and socks got wet, and yeah.

"Um. I just wanted to ask if you were going to announce the fact that we're "engaged" right now. I mean, I really wasn't expecting the whole crowd thing, but I know if we don't get it over soon, Athena will be blowing my phone up with questions. I really hate when she asks questions." Percy stared out over the ocean before sighing.

"I'll do it when the time is right. Okay Annabeth? You can't really expect to force this on me right now. Especially since you got us both in this mess. So when I want to announce it, I'll announce it. Okay?" I stood there for a second before nodding, and he silently walked past me.

I watched him slowly trudge up the boardwalk, and groaned as I followed him.

* * *

"Welcome home, Percy!" people shouted and cheered their hands as Percy walked into the house.

The inside of the house was just as amazing and beautiful as the outside.

I'm really curious as to what the Jackson's do for a living.

"Um, thanks guys!" Percy said, and waved to everyone.

They all dispersed, and started to mingle with other guest around the house.

Sally told me to give her my suitcase and bag, and she would put it in the room.

I thanked her, and I went to find Percy.

"Percy!"

"Gammie!" I turned to see Percy embrace an old woman. When they pulled away, she turned, and smiled.

"Percy! Is this your girlfriend!" My eyes widened, and a few people turned to whisper and watch. Percy's face turned red, and he scratched his neck.

"Erm. Yeah. She's my...girlfriend." I came up to the old woman, smiled, and held out my hand for her shake.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth." she looked at me once, and smiled.

"Oh come on! You're practically family! Give Gammie a hug!" I laughed (it was a kinda fake/forced/awkward laugh), and hugged her.

Awkward.

She finally let me go, and turned to Percy.

"I approve. Percy, you did good. She's very pretty." she turned to me," And you, Annabeth. Take care of this little baby for me. He's too precious." I tried to hold back a smirk, and smiled at her before smiling.

"Of course. I will take great care of him." Percy kinda coughed and grabbed my hand.

I cringed.

"Um Gammie. As great as this was, I think I'm going to go find some people I want Annabeth to meet. Kay?" she smiled, and walked off to talk to some people.

"Aw. You precious little baby." I laughed. He glared at me, then laughed sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Oh great. My dad just spotted me. Guess we should go say hi. Look happy, 'kay?" He grabbed my arm, and dragged me to the kitchen.

Um. What just happened?

His dad was with a couple of older men and women.

I got a good look at his face, and internally choked (because that's a thing).

His dad had the same unruly, raven black hair, sea green eyes, strong jawline, and cheery smile.

He was a literal older version of Percy.

He also seemed familiar.

Huh. So that's where Percy gets his handsome looks...er...his face. I mean his face.

"Perseus!" I could feel Percy's uncomfortableness, as he tightened his hand around mine.

"Hello, father." He smiled, and shook each of the other people's hands around his dad.

"And who is this young lady, Perseus." I put on a fake smile.

"Um, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my father, Poseidon." Poseidon raised his eyebrow, but shook my outstretched hand.

Oh.

That's why he seemed familiar.

He was the founder of Empire Architects.

Plus, I'm pretty sure he owned all of those shops I saw on the island.

"Annabeth? Like Annabeth Chase? The CEO of Archimedes Enterprises?" the men and women around him seemed to nod in agreement with Poseidon's statement.

I put on my best business smile, and nodded.

"Yes sir. That's me." He turned to Percy, and clapped him on the back.

"Well done Perseus! Stepping up your game I see! You know, I definitely approve of her more than that other girl. Raquel was it? " Percy looked so uncomfortable, and was that a flash of anger I saw?

His hands found their way back to my wrist, and I was surprised at the gentleness in which he held my hands.

Especially with the way his eyes were flashing with anger, and his jaw seemed to be clenched.

"It was Rachel, _father_ , and I think we should be leaving now. It was good to see you, again." He ground out. He then grabbed my hand, and started to walk back to the living room.

"Wait! Perseus! Isn't that the company you're working for?" Percy froze. He slightly tighten his grip on my hand.

Geez.

I'm surprised he's even holding my hand.

He sighed, then turned back around to answer his father.

"Yes sir, it is." His father stepped closer. The people around him had already left.

"And Miss Chase is the CEO?" His grip got tighter.

"Yes sir, she is." Poseidon lifted his eyebrow, again.

"So you're telling me that you work _under_ Miss Chase? She is your _boss?_ " I watched as Percy fell silent for a second before responding.

"Yes sir, I do. She is my boss." he ground out. Poseidon seemed to stand up straighter.

"Perseus Jackson!" I wonder how Percy feels about that name. Even _I'm_ getting sick of hearing it.

"Yes?"

"Why would you even think about dating your boss. That is unciv-"

"Oh! Like having me in high school is not uncivil?!" my eyes widened.

Okay.

Definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Perseus Orion Jackson! You will _not_ bring that into the discussion! I come home from an important meeting to greet you, and this is how you act? You're childish behavior is a nuisance! When will it occur to you that you are a grown man, and you need to make real, life changing, and important decisions! Your behavior is unacceptable! First it was breaking the rules in middle and high school, then it was sneaking out with that Rachel girl, and then, you decided to run away to New York! You barely had any contact with us! Perseus! I am sick and tired of your attitude! I've had enough! You need to grow up!"

I was in so much shock.

I was too scared to move, or say anything.

I could practically feel Percy's anger radiating off of him. He was practically shaking with it.

His next words were so soft, but he was anything but calm.

His jaw was clenched, and his hand started squeezing my wrist.

 _Well that's going to leave a bruise later._

I wanted to pull away, but I was too scared to move.

" _Father."_ he spat, "You may not approve of what I have done, but that gives you no right to question me and my morales. Like you said, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself. I don't need _you_ and your _money_ to tell me otherwise. You may not understand anything about love, but I can say this. It's a scary, crazy, and amazing thing. You can't choose who you love. So, I don't care if you approve or not, I'm going to love who I want, and you can't say anything about it. And you know what? That reminds me. I have something to say to all of you. Meet me in the living room." He loosened his grip on my arm, but still pulled me out of the kitchen with him.

Oh my gods.

I can't believe that just happened.

Did he just confess his love to me?

Obviously it was fake, but wow. He's a really good actor.

I was even almost convinced.

He pushed the door to the living room open, and walked over to the side before he turned to face me again.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean for you to see that." I smiled, and started rubbing my wrist.

"It's okay. You have a rocky relationship with you're father, I understand... Wow, that was a pretty incredible speech you gave him though. But ouch. Did you really have to hold my wrist so tight? You have a grip of steel." I said teasingly, trying to lighten up the mood. He grimaced.

"I'm really sorry about that." I nodded.

"It's okay. But, um. Are you going to tell everyone right now? I mean, I don't want to rush you. I understand if you want to wait. Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to want to say anything right no-" he held his hand up.

"No no. I need to do it now. I need to get it out of the way." I nodded, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the living room.

"Um excuse me! Can I get everyone's attention, please!" Everyone quieted down and turned toward us.

"Um. Hey. As you know. I recently came back from New York, and I brought this living thing back with me." he pointed to me, and all the people around chuckled.

"This is Annabeth." I smiled and waved.

"Hi."

"We um have been dating for, er, a couple of years now, so I have announcement I'd like to make." all the people around started talking, and we had to wait a second before everyone calmed back down.

"So recently, we decided we wanted to take it to the next step, so yeah. I just wanted to say that we're engaged."

When I say it was quiet, that's an understatement.

It was deathly silent.

You could practically hear the pounding of my heart.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Um. That wasn't mean or anything, was it? Okay. I hope you guys enjoyed this** **chapter, and it was long enough. As usual, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

 **There's a poll if you guys want to check it out. It's about what story I should do next. If you need to remember what one of the ideas was, the summary for Beth is two chapters ago.**

 **See you guys next time, luv ya'll!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	9. The proposal story

**Hey guys! So we reached 50 reviews! Yay! I'm so thankful for you guys!**

 **I also wanted to say sorry about the link on my bio. I'm dumb, and even though it never works, I continue to try and link other websites.**

 **I'm sorry I've been such a long time, but I just got back from Canada recently, and I've been so booked. I've only been getting a few hours of sleep every night, so I'm trying my best to go through my stories, but it's taking a while. So, again, I'm sorry, and I hope this chapter is okay!:)**

* * *

 **cathyzhang04~ I'm glad you're excited for this chapter! I guess you're just going to have to find out what they're going to say!:D**

 **Morgorath02~ -_- boi. Anyways, thanks for da** **review.**

 **Hawaiimaui~ Um. I would hope it's good things:D Here's you're chapter!**

 **Fratzy~** **thanks! Here it is!:D**

* * *

 **Thanks to Snowst5367 and LivelyEmeraldGreenEyes for favoriting.**

 **BananaWollow123, Morgorath02, LivelyEmeraldGreenEyes, and PurplePirateofProcrastination for following this story.**

 **Also thank you to all the people who favorite and followed me! It means a lot!:D Now, here's your story!**

* * *

 **Percy's/Third person POV**

 **"** Congrats!"

"Ooh! I'm so excited for you two!"

"When's the wedding?!"

"Oh my god. Did Percy Jackson just say he was getting _married?_ "

"Ha! I knew it!"

"No way! Percy Jackson. As in. Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson?"

"That girl is so lucky!"

"Aw! Their babies are gunna be so cute!"

"Oh my gawd. Girl. Did you just hear?"

"Percy! My man!"

"You are a wise kid. That girl is a definite keeper!"

Percy had heard it all. _From_ all.

But the one person he wanted approval from, the one person that he actually cared to hear it, didn't speak.

Instead, Poseidon Jackson stood in the corner with a look of disbelief on his face.

Everyone was hugging Percy, but his eyes were trained on Poseidon, waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Percy?" I turned to see Annabeth raising her eyebrow at a random lady who decided to hug her. If I wasn't so troubled about my father, I would've been laughing at how uncomfortable Annabeth looked.

I looked up once again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, my father moved towards us with a grim look on his face. I moved closer to Annabeth and grabbed her hand.

Poseidon stopped in front of us.

It seemed the entire room had gone silent in anticipation to hear what Poseidon was going to say.

I gripped Annabeth's hand, and felt her squeeze it back in reassurance.

Then, Poseidon's lips curled into a small smile, and he gave a small nod.

"Congratulations." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

He pulled us both into a hug, and I tensed as he whispered.

"Even though I don't approve of this one hundred percent, I can see you truly love this girl." He pulled away and left me frozen in my spot, shocked.

"Percy?" Annaebth called to me for the second time in the last couple of minutes as she waved a hand in my face.

I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head.

"I-im good. Yeah. We're good." I took a deep breath, and put a smile on my face. I turned to Annabeth who was smirking.

"So, you've had a secret love for me all this time? How dare you not tell me!" she frowned. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. You wish." she was about to say something else, but someone interrupted her.

"Hey! Why don't you guys tell us about how you got engaged!" My eyes widened, and I glanced at Annabeth. Almost everyone immediately took to the idea, and pretty soon, we were shoved on the couch in front of about a hundred pair of eyes.

"Um. Er. Well, I don't remember the details very well so Annabeth should tell you." Annabeth's head whipped around to glare at me.

"Well seeing as it was probably _the_ most _important_ moment in our _lives_ , we should both tell." Right. Important. I looked at all the nodding heads.

"Right, well, um. So-"

"So Percy took me out to a fancy dinner. We had the most amazing spot next to the window that over looked the most breath taking view of New York. We had the most incredible meal, and then while we were getting desert, he p-" I decided to help her out.

"Paid. For the meal. I paid for the meal." Good one Percy. Now everyone knows you're a gentleman. I looked over at Annaebth, and was met with a look that basically meant, 'are you stupid?'

"Yeah. He paid for dinner. And then after that, we took a stroll in Central Park. Then he pulled out a box, which he had made himself." at this all the girls were awwwing, "and then, he opened the box and inside was..." Everyone gasped. She looked at me.

What? What was I supposed to say?

"Um. Inside was a note?" Some people looked really confused.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to slap some sense into me.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes. There was a note, and on the note it said..." She motioned with her arms for me to continue.

Everyone got excited again.

I'm confused.

Why would you get excited about a note in a box?

"Um. It said 'I love you'?" some people seemed to believe it.

Annabeth just closed her eyes, and slapped her hand to her face.

She actually face palmed.

"Yes. It said I love you, and also?" she said with the hand still covering her face. I'm so confu-ohhhhh.

"It also said 'will you marry me'!" I smiled.

Ha!

I totally nailed that!

Everyone smiled and awwwed.

"Yeah. He proposed like that. It was plain and simple, but that's the way I like it, so I thought it was the sweetest thing ever." Annabeth said. All the girls were so excited looking.

"Awww! You two are just so adorable! Why don't you kiss!" my mom said.

I froze.

Um. What?

"I don'-"

"Um, I'm no-" me and Annaebth said at the same time.

We both looked at each other.

She actually looked scared for a change.

"Oh come on! You two are going to be married soon! It's not a big deal! Come on!" my mom tried to push us closer.

A bunch of people were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Erm." Annabeth pecked my cheek.

"There. Haha." I could tell her ears were turning bright read. It was actually kinda cute.

Um.

Haha. No. Forget I said anything.

"Oh come on you two!" everyone around us was telling us.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I'm pretty sure my face was matching in color with Annabeth's.

"Um." I looked at her.

"I don't think there going to stop until we do." I nodded. Well, here goes nothing. I leaned down.

Ha. That's actually kinda funny.

I have to lean down cuz she's so short.

"YES!"

"Whoop! Whoop!"

"Yay!" cheers went around.

Can I be honest with you?

I wasn't really focused on anyone else.

I had completely forgot it was supposed to be awkward.

The minute our lips touched, I forgot all reason.

It was almost like we were meant for each other. Our lips moulded together perfectly, and I knew that there was a spark the minute our lips touched. I knew it was something special, and even though I was fighting with myself, telling myself it was nothing, it was exactly how I felt all those years ago with Rachel. There was something special between me and Annabeth.

Except that couldn't be.

There's no way I could like Annabeth.

She's mean, and...annoying, and...frustrating, and she gets on everyones nerves.

But there was a spark.

And I knew she felt it to, because she didn't pull away.

What am I saying.

I'm being ridiculous.

This is stupid.

But is it really?

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we pulled away, and all I could do was stare at her face.

I think I was starting to realize how beautiful she actually is.

Her blonde hair was curled naturally in the way many girls spend hours trying to achieve, and her stormy grey eyes held an intriguing depth to them. There were so many raw emotions behind her piercing grey eyes, but it seemed to be hidden from the rest of the world. It seemed she had locked her true self away from the rest of the world.

Haha.

What am I even saying?

"Yeah!" I was pulled out of my trance as someone shouted. I cleared my throat.

"Erm. So, who's ready to celebrate!" I turned to the rest of the people with a smile on my face, fighting the blush that was rapidly appearing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth also trying to fight the red that was creeping up her face.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I just did what I did.

I just kissed Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson.

The Percy Jackson that at the age of sixteen had every girl in the entire camp swooning at the sight of him.

The Percy Jackson that all guys praised and looked up to be.

The Percy Jackson that was so oblivious to the amount of girls flirting with him.

The Percy Jackson that annoyed me to no end.

 _The_ Percy Jackson.

"Erm. So, who's ready to celebrate!"

I turned to the side to see Percy's face was as equally red as mine. The people around us cheered, and started to move around the room.

All I could think about was what just happened.

I just kissed Percy Jackson.

And you know what?

It wasn't even bad.

"Hey, guys!" Percy grabbed my hand, and I was dragged over to some people that I assumed were our age.

It was a small group of about four people. There was a dark skinned girl with curly brown hair standing with an asian man, his arm slung around her shoulders, and a tall blonde haired man chatting with a Native American looking girl.

As we approached, the four turned their attention toward us.

"Perce! Congrats dude!" the blonde guys said. Percy slung his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

It was scary.

I didn't feel the least bit inclined to push him away.

"Thanks Jason! Uh, guys, this is my fiancé, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper!" each of them smiled and greeted me.

"So Annabeth, what do you do?" Piper asked.

"Um, well, I work for an architecture company."

"Really? Which one?" Jason asked.

"Um, Archimedes Enterprises." Jason's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Really? That's my dad's company! Wow, it's a small world after all." My eyes widened.

"Wait. You dad is Zeus Grace?" he nodded.

"Indeed he is." I laughed.

 _"_ Wow. It is small world."

Percy's friends were great, and I got along with them quite nicely.

Time passed quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for most of the people to leave. Percy hadn't really said anything to me unless we had to, and I was kind of worried about it.

Was it about what happened earlier?

"See you again! Thanks for coming!" Percy called to a couple that was walking out the door. He then turned to me.

"It's getting late. Maybe we can ask my mom where we're staying." I nodded.

"Sure." still holding my hand, he dragged me to the kitchen area.

About halfway there, we were stopped by a girl around our age.

Her hair was a vibrant red, and her eyes were the most interesting shade of green. Her skin was fair, and her face dusted with freckles.

Her arms seemed to be covered in small splotches of paint, but it didn't make her look dirty or messy, it only seemed to add to her as a whole.

In other words, she was gorgeous, and okay, I was slightly jealous of her.

Percy stopped in his tracks. His hand quickly left mine, the warmth now gone.

It was silent, and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment.

He stared at the girl for what seemed like eternity before clearing his throat and scratching the back of his neck.

"Um. H-hey." his mouth pulled into a weak smile.

The girl smiled back.

"Hey Perce." we stood there in an awkward silence for a few more moments before I decided to break it and introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase." she smiled and shook my out stretched hand.

"So I've heard. I'm Rachel Dare." I smiled back. Her name rang a bell.

Ah.

So this was the infamous ex.

* * *

 **Sooooo. Was it okayyyy? I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks again for 50 reviews! It means a lot to me! As always, I hope you review, follow, and favorite. Don't forgot to check out my other stories, and while you're at it, why don't you check out the poll that's happening on my profile?:D Hope you guys enjoyed! See you next update. Luv y'all!:D**

 _ **DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY BIO!**_

 _ **AND THE PETITION!:)**_

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	10. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	11. A lil preview

**So yeah...I haven't been active for a while...I'm really sorry about that:( High school is just a lot busier than I expected:P Anyways, the reason I'm updating now is actually kinda sad.**

 **One of my friends is a really talented writer on Wattpad with lots of followers and really cool fans. One of her books was even recognized under the action category. At the beginning on the year, she announced that she hated her stories, and thought they were crap. She said she was going to delete them all, and yeah...Everyone pleaded with her not to, but she just kept saying that she hated her stories.**

 **I don't think she understood what an impact those stories might've had on others, and how amazing they really were. I know that other people's stories have made an impact on me, and at times, made me feel better.**

 **But she did delete them, and it's not my place to tell her what she can or can't do, and I know she had her reasons.**

 **Anyways, she sent out a notification today, and she know only has two stories left up.**

 **It just got me thinking that I haven't been giving you guys chapters, and I know it sounds stupid, and you may not even care, but from a writer's perspective (at least or me) it makes me so happy when people follow, favorite, and comment because it means not only do these people support me, but they're enjoying the work I put out there. And it really makes me happy when I know others are happy because of something I can do. All I want is for others to enjoy what I love doing, and that's why I started writing in the first place.**

 **I just felt the need to post this, because it** **may not be much, but maybe somewhere, someone just wanted to read a little bit, and this somehow made them feel better. (Wow...don't really understand why there are so many "some"s in that sentence)**

 **So yeah, this is a short chapter ( I apologize for that), it's not edited, but I just wanted to write this, just so everyone knows I'm not gone, I really do want to write, and I purposely did no homework tonight just to write this up** **! XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Hey guys! Wow! I can't believe all of the positive reviews I'm getting for this story! Were already at 60! You guys are truly amazing!:D**

 **Sorry it's been awhile.:( I just haven't had a lot of time, and my inspiration kinda struck elsewhere. I hope I can get back into this story t** **hough. You guys seem to enjoy it, and I really enjoyed writing it!:)**

 **So yeah...ENJOY! XD**

 **(all shoutouts are now featured at the end)**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Why did things always have to be so complicated when I came back home?

Why couldn't I just come home, relax with my non-damaged family, and then leave happy and content?

Hmmm?

Gods...

There were so many mixed emotions and jumbled thoughts, I didn't know what to think, or say, or even do.

I just stood there like the awkward person I am.

I stood there and watched Annabeth and Rachel interact like they had known each other since they were kids.

It was weird, ya know?

Here I was, watching the only girl I had ever loved, laughing and talking with the girl that I may have feelings for-...

The girl that I may actually have feelings for.

Did I really just say that?

Did those words really just pop out of my head?

 _Ha ha...feelings...Something that I_ don't _have for Annabeth._

 _But then why did I feel the need to even think about that in the first place?_

Well, maybe I do...

Hahahaha...Nope. I didn't have any feelings whatsoever for Annabeth Chase. Nope. None. No feelings...

I hadn't realized how long I had been staring until a hand waved in front of my face.

"Percy? Are you there?" Annabeth said. _Smiling._

 _For the firST tiME In ForeVER_.

I'm sorry.

I couldn't help it.

The joke was right there in front of me...

I blinked a couple of times, and smiled.

"Y-yeah? Sorry, I was just thinking..." I heard Rachel snort.

"Well that's a first." Annabeth immediately burst out laughing.

What the-?

Seeing the two of them interact with each other like they were old friends was...was... I don't even know how to describe what I'm feeling right now! Was I supposed to be relieved that Rachel seemed normal about it all? Was I supposed to be thankful for the fact that Annabeth was okay with all of this?

Wait.

Why should I care what Annabeth thinks?

Arggg!

We're faking this.

I'm faking this for her.

I don't liker her. I don't have feelings for her. That kiss meant nothing to me.

 _Right? I mean, what was I thinking! This was the girl who made my life a living hell back home. Psh. I don't know what I was thinking. Feelings? What are those? I don't know what those are. Feelings? You mean the things that I don't have for Annabeth? Feelings...haha...yeah right...feelings, feelings, feelings, feelings, feeli-_

"Well, it was great seeing you again Perce. I better head back. Nice meeting you Annabeth." Rachel said, smiling, breaking me from my thoughts.

"You to, Rachel. See you again?" Annabeth hugged Rachel.

"I hope so. Congrats guys." Rachel said as she walked off. I could only smile and wave (awkwardly) as I watched her turn and leave.

Annabeth turned to face me with a smile still on her face.

"Wow Perce, I can see why you fell in love with her." I nodded, and watched as a small hint of red hair, vanished behind the door.

"Y-yeah." we stood there, awkwardly, not saying anything for what seemed like years.

I wonder what she was thinking. Did she actually like Rachel? Did Rachel actually like her back? Maybe they were just getting along cuz I was there. Wait that wouldn't make sense. Why would they do that? Ugh. None of what I've been telling myself these past few minutes makes sense.

I finally cleared my throat.

"Erm, so." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

"So..." she replied, looking out the window. I looked up to see my parents showing the last few people to the door.

"Let's go ask my parents where our room is." I grabbed Annabeth's hand, surprised how perfectly it fit in mi-...no comment..., and dragged her towards the door where they were waiting.

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"And this is your room!" Sally pushed opened the two wooden oak doors.

I sucked in a breath.

"Wow. I-it's...beautiful."

The room itself was very large, and the windows that almost went all around the entire room, gave off some much needed natural sunlight. There was a balcony that overlooked a breathtaking view of the beach, and a small study was hidden away in the corner. The bathroom was huge, with a bath and walk in shower, as well as, two sinks and a whole lot of lavish looking toiletries. Not to mention, the furniture looked _very_ expensive.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" Sally said, smiling, "I went out and picked everything up myself." My head quickly turned in her direction.

"Oh my gosh, Sally! You didn't have to do that." she only dismissed it with a wave of her hand, as she turned around to pull out some blankets and pillows.

"Of course I had to. As soon as I heard Percy was bringing you I couldn't be more excited. He must've known you were very special. He never brings anyone here." I looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised. He only swung his arm over my shoulder.

"Yup. Special. That is definitely a word I would use to describe Annabeth... _special._ " Percy snorted beside me. I had just enough time to elbow him in the ribs before his mom turned back around.

"Well! Here's your room! I'll leave you two to get settled. Let me know if you need anything." she turned to Percy, pinching his cheeks. I stood there, smirking.

"Awww. My little baby is growing up!" she stated before leaving.

Percy's face started to turn red, and I couldn't contain the laughter any longer. He only groaned, and made his way to the bed, where he promptly flopped face down onto a blanket.

It looked like it had been hand crocheted with its intricate and complex design in the middle. Its colors were bright and vibrant, which contrasted with the overall rustic, and monochromatic theme of the room.

It was silent for a few moments as he lay there, and I walked around the room, still amazed at everything around me.

Seconds later, he jumped back up, shouting, with one hand covering his eyes while the other was pinching the blanket between his fingers. He stumbled a few times (his hands _were_ over his eyes), and it took him a few seconds, but he finally made it to the door, blanket in hand.

Uncovering his eyes, he swung the door with such ferocity, I thought it would come off the hinges.

"Mom! Not funny!" he yelled out into the hallway, as he threw the blanket down. I heard Sally laughing from the kitchen before he quickly turned from the door.

Red faced and muttering to himself, he plopped down on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest like a grumpy child.

I stood there, confused about what just happened in those thirty, ore less, seconds.

Percy's face was turning redder by the minute, and I could hear Sally still laughing from the kitchen.

The suspense was killing me, I couldn't be left out much longer.

I cleared my throat.

"Um. What just happened?" Percy looked up, as if just now acknowledging my existence. He blinked a few times, and got this weird look on his face like he didn't know weather he should talk, or leave me in the dark.

I shifted a little before crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

We had a small staring contest as he continued to look like a lost child, while I glared at him. a few second went by before he slumped a little.

"That blanket over there?" He finally said, sighing in defeat, and pointing to the crumpled pile on the floor. I looked over, nodding where the blanket still lay.

"Yeah, well it's an inside joke in my family. It's a blanket that's been given as a wedding gift since my great grandmother made it. We call it the-" Percy crossed his arms, after scratching the back of his neck.

I could tell it was making him uncomfortable.

He kept fidgeting, and I swear, if it was possible, he was turning redder and redder every second that passed. Well now I really wanted to know what it was. If it made him uncomfortable, maybe I could use that against him... *insert evil laugh here*

He finally exhaled before rapidly speaking.

"We call it the baby blanket." he rushed out.

It took a minute to process what he had just said.

Now, if I wasn't in this situation of being really weirded out, I probably would've been laughing alongside Sally. Percy's reaction to the whole thing _was_ pretty funny.

"The what now?" I asked, still slightly confused.

He grumbled, and sank lower in the sofa.

"Well, my great grandmother made the blanket, then wrapped my grandmother in it when she was born. Then she gave it to my grandmother as a wedding gift, and my dad was wrapped in it when he was born, and my grandmother gave that blanket to my dad, and I was wrapped in it when I was born, and it's kind of a thing where whoever gets the blanket, well...erm...it's...w-well they...uh, it can-"

"Percy, I can't understand what you're saying if you keep stuttering about-"

"It'scalledthebabyblanketcuzitssupposedtohelpyouhavekids, alright?" _Wait a sec. It's supposed to help you..._ _W-wha- AHAHAHAHAHAHA...Oh gods, that's great..._

"It what?" I said, laughing. Percy's hands went to his head as he groaned.

"It's call-"

"Oh, no. I got that..." I said, cracking up. He rolled his eyes, before sighing and staring at the blanket, across the room.

"It's just a joke and all, but I am NOT touching that blanket." He crossed his arms, before shaking his head. I could only nod and try not to laugh at how serious he sounded.

"But you already plopped face first into i-"

 _"_ _Again._ I am not touching it _again."_

"Um. O-okay..." I said, smiling.

* * *

 **So yeah just a short little preview of what I hope is to come really soon! I know it's been a really long time, and many of you that _did_ review, probably don't even remember, but I put everything in here anyways!XD**

* * *

 **Hawaiimaui~ :)))Awkward drama? Sure, why don't we throw some of that into the mix...XD**

 **Guest~ IKR? HERE'S YOUR UPDATE:D**

 **Morgorath02~ Thanks kid...:P Here's your chapter:)**

 **abcathena~ Thank you so much! Well, my goal is to end it somewhat like the movie, but there's probably going to be an epilogue and stuff. I hope this update gets out soon, and hope you got your cleaning done!:)**

 **Fratzy~ Thanks!:) Here's your update!:D**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123~ :D thanks so much!**

 **seaweedgirl1117~ here ya go! Hope you enjoy!:)**

 **Books Lover1003~ The plan is to let them, yes.**

* * *

 **Thanks to FireandIce4664, ColdMilkLover, MyLittleBigBangSwitchAtOlympus, Ms. Cumberbatch, CutieMiria, PicturePerfectMe, rosefrost16, Naked Brothers Band, cooldog692, Trixiy, CreatetaerC, TheUltimateDemigod07, sapphireleg, lovelyloveme, Books Lover1003, and Robertthekingslayer for following this story.**

 **FireandIce4664, grandturismo, CutieMiria, PicturePerfectMe, rosefrost16, Naked Brothers Band, CreatetaerC, TheUltimateDemigod07and abcathena for favoriting.**

 **And as always, thank to you guys who reviewed, and followed and favorited me!:D**

 **See you guys next time.:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


End file.
